Crack
by Sakaguchi Midaa
Summary: Katanya ketika seseorang jatuh cinta, dia memberikan orang itu kekuatan yang luar biasa besar untuk melukainya. Kadang, orang dibutakan oleh harapan sehingga tidak menyadarinya. Dan ketika pada akhirnya dia sadar akan kebodohannya, semuanya sudah terlanjur terlambat. Dia sudah retak. / "Dunia memang kejam." / SN/NS. School-life AU. One-shot. Shounen-ai.


Crack

Summary: Katanya ketika seseorang jatuh cinta, dia memberikan orang itu kekuatan yang luar biasa besar untuk melukainya. Kadang, orang dibutakan oleh harapan sehingga tidak menyadarinya. Dan ketika pada akhirnya dia sadar akan kebodohannya, semuanya sudah terlanjur terlambat. Dia sudah retak. | "Dunia memang kejam." | SN/NS. AU. One-shot. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Main character: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Rated: T for inappropriate contents

Genre: Angst, drama & slice of life

Based on: keeno-san's amazing "Crack" (I love Rib's cover)

Warning: typo(s), contains -too much- drama (you may get sick of it www), OOC, etc.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih duduk di kelas satu Sekolah Menengah Akhir, aku bertemu dengan seseorang di kelasku.

Namanya Sakura, dan dia adalah seorang anak perempuan yang manis. Aku benar-benar menyukai bagaimana dia bersikap-ramah dan ceria kepada seluruh siswa di kelas.

Termasuk aku.

Aku adalah seseorang yang dihindari oleh kebanyakan orang. Karenanya, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu sendirian, bermain game di laptop di bangkuku di pojokan kelas. Kelasku, bukan untuk sombong atau apa, berisi anak-anak yang kepintarannya di atas rata-rata. Tak hanya itu, mereka semua adalah anak yang rajin. Selalu mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu. Terkecuali aku. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi aku bukan tipe murid teladan seperti mereka. Tak seorangpun ingin menjadi temanku.

Beberapa bulan pertama memang sulit. Di bulan ke-lima, Sakura dan teman sebangkunya bertengkar.

Kelas kami tak memiliki kebijakan untuk mengacak tempat duduk. Kami bebas duduk bersama siapapun dan kapanpun. Kupikir, saat itu adalah kesempatanku supaya bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi bersamaan dengan aku melihat sosoknya berjalan di koridor sekolah, teman sebangkunya mendatangiku dan bertanya jika ada orang yang duduk di sampingku atau tidak. Aku baru saja akan menjawab ada, tapi... dia terlihat seperti dia sedang marah. Sialnya, aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan sesuai yang aku inginkan. Karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menolak, dia duduk di sampingku.

Dan Sakura duduk sendirian.

Sejujurnya, aku marah kepadanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya membentak Sakura, lalu pergi begitu saja seolah tak ada yang baru saja terjadi.

Sakura menangis, bercerita kepada teman-temannya. Kulihat, temannya itu memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, lalu bergantian menatap Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ah ya, nama pemuda yang dulu sebangku dengan Sakura itu adalah Sasuke. Dia murid yang memenuhi kriteria siswa kelasku, pintar dan rajin. Aku selalu melihat dia sedang membaca atau belajar. Beda jauh denganku, aku mendengus pelan.

Tak ada salahnya aku menaruh dendam ini padanya.

Itulah mengapa aku mulai memperhatikannya. Mencari saat yang tepat untuk balas dendam. Satu per satu hal tentangnya pun berhasil kuketahui. Ternyata, ketika kubilang dia sedang belajar, apa yang kulihat dari jauh adalah dia menulis di sebuah buku catatan. Nyatanya, ternyata dia hanya sedang mencorat-coretnya. Lalu buku yang dia baca itu bukanlah buku pelajaran, melainkan novel murahan. Sialan. Aku tak bisa menemukan sisi yang Sakura-dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu entah berapa puluh gadis lainnya-sukai darinya.

Pulang sekolah hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di kelas. Semua murid sudah pulang, terkecuali aku dan Sasuke. Dia menutup novelnya, lalu beranjak dari kursi. Kukira dia akan pulang, tapi dia malah berjalan menuju lemari kelas dan mengambil sapu.

Itu bukanlah hari piketnya. Melainkan aku.

Dia tak pernah menyadari aku mengawasinya. Tak peduli seberapa terlihatnya aku, dia tak sadar. Kurasa ketidak pekaannya itulah yang membuat Sakura marah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, dia mulai mengajakku mengobrol. Awalnya, dia tak sengaja melihat aku sedang memainkan game di ponsel, lalu dia keceplosan mengomentari. Dia terlihat kalang kabut untuk beberapa detik, lalu kembali terlihat normal setelah aku merespon komentarnya. Dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang menyenangkan, hanya canggung dengan hal-hal asing. Aku selalu membiarkannya mengatakan apapun yang dia suka ketika aku sedang bermain.

Aku bahkan melupakan masalahnya dengan Sakura.

Di tahun kedua, kelas diacak. Aku tidak mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengannya. Aku melalui hal itu lagi, kesulitan mendapatkan teman. Bahkan orang yang dulu sekelas denganku memperlakukanku seolah dia tak mengenalku sama sekali. Tapi di tahun kedua ini lebih mujur. Ada sekelompok _otaku nerd_ di kelas. Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian.

Aku tak melihat Sasuke sepanjang tahun itu. Kalau Sakura, kami mengambil ekstrakulikuler yang sama. Kami rutin berkumpul setiap pagi di ruang ekskul kami.

Setahun berlalu tanpa terasa, duduk di kelas tiga, kami kembali dipertemukan dengan teman kelas satu kami. Di hari pertama, kulihat Sasuke duduk bersama dengan Sakura, berbicara layaknya teman biasa. Aku... lega, melihat mereka berdua berbaikan.

Di hari kedua, Sakura duduk bersama teman perempuannya. Sasuke duduk sendirian. Karena jumlah bangku dan siswa di kelas kami pas-pasan, dan berjumlah genap, maka setiap kursi pasti ada pasangannya. Teman _otaku nerd_ (yang kukenal di kelas dua dan kebetulan dipindahkan ke kelas ini) yang berjumlah dua orang, mereka duduk bersama. Jadi aku sendirian, terpaksa kembali duduk bersama Sasuke. Mengenang masa kelas satu kami. Dia banyak berubah. Lebih baik, lebih bijak, lebih bertanggung jawab dari saat kami masih duduk di kelas satu. Dan, tatapannya. Tatapannya begitu teduh dan menyenangkan. Hanya dengan menatap matanya membuatku merasa tenang dan terkendali, tidak peduli jika aku sedang emosional sekalipun.

Jujur, selain cara dia menatap orang-orang, aku mengagumi sikap gentlemen-nya. Dari sekian banyak siswa di kelas, dia berteman baik dengan kebanyakan perempuan karena sikapnya itu. Dan aku tak pernah melihatnya membuat mereka menangis sekalipun, seperti yang dia pernah lakukan di kelas satu dulu. Bahkan satu dua kali, ketika terjadi pertentangan antara temannya dan orang lain, aku melihatnya berdiri membela temannya. Walau dia berakhir naas dengan lebam di pipi kirinya itu. Aku tak pernah melihat orang sepertinya seumur hidupku; dia benar-benar orang yang baik.

Dia juga masih sering piket sendirian di kelas, bahkan jika saat itu bukan jadwalnya.

Aku kadang masih tinggal di kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari guru. Percakapan ringan dengannya membuatku lebih rileks.

Kemudian itu terjadi.

Hari itu, ketika kami menyudahi hari, seorang guru berpapasan dengan kami dan meminta kami untuk membantu membawakan setumpuk buku catatan ke ruang kerjanya. Kebetulan sekali kami berpapasan dengannya, sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Lalu ketika sedang menuruni tangga, aku tergelincir. Sasuke refleks meraih tanganku. Buku-buku catatan berserakan di sekitar kami.

Tangannya begitu hangat-agak mengejutkan. Lalu dia menarik tubuhku; bersandar padanya.

Saat itu, pikiranku menyambung-nyambungkan fakta. Atau entah itu hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku berhasil menarik satu kesimpulan.

Kau tahu... aku selalu penasaran dari dulu. Mengapa aku begitu bersikeras untuk mengetahui segala tentang Sasuke. Bahkan jika itu dendam pribadi, tapi pada akhirnya dia menjadi temanku. Aku harus melupakannya mau tak mau.

Tapi pasti ada alasan lain.

Lalu aku sadar...

..bagaimana jika...

...bagaimana jika dia seorang perempuan?

* * *

Denting bel sekolah yang berbunyi. Lepas dari kesibukan di aula sekolah-suasana bahagia, sedih, dan haru bercampur aduk dalam rangka acara kelulusan, cahaya jingga yang memasuki ruangan itu berpadu dengan gemerlap tirai putih kelas dengan indahnya. Di atas meja itu, duduk menghadap ke luar jendela yang terbuka lebar, sesosok pemuda menolehkan wajahnya padaku ketika aku menggeser pintu kelas.

"Ah, Uzumaki- _san_ ," Sasuke menyapa dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela meniup anggun surai biru tuanya. "Sepertinya kau juga bosan dengan pidato kepala sekolah." Dia tertawa kecil oleh candaannya sendiri.

Aku tak menjawab; berusaha menatapnya se-tanpa perasaan mungkin.

"Aku bukan ke sini karena itu."

"Hm? Lalu kenapa?" dia berpura-pura mengindikasikan suaranya agar terdengar penasaran dan riang. Tapi aku selalu tahu, sikapnya tak pernah konstan dengan apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakannya. Mungkin dalam hati, dia memakiku agar segera pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dia bertengkar dengan Sakura karena itu. Sakura adalah gadis manis dan ceria, tapi dia egois. Dia selalu ingin menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Waktu itu, Sasuke merasa muak dengan semua omong kosong yang diucapkan Sakura, lalu dia meledak. Alasan yang sama kenapa Sakura menjaga jarak dari Sasuke di kelas tiga. Begitupun juga sebaliknya. Mereka hanya tak mau hal yang sama terulang kembali.

"Kenapa harus kau?"

"Eh?" Ekspresi bingung tampak di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin Sakura- _chan_ duduk di sampingku hari itu, tapi malah kau yang datang dan mengambil alih tempatnya," aku memulai. Tanganku mencengkram seragamku kuat-kuat.

 _Aku tak ingin membiarkan emosi mengambil alih diriku._

"Selama ini aku selalu menunggu... seseorang yang tepat untuk menyadariku. Aku melihat kerumunan orang-orang, bertanya-tanya jika ada salah satu di antara mereka."

 _Aku harus berhenti sekarang juga._

"Lalu kau muncul... Tapi, selalu, kau yang muncul... Kau yang selalu tersenyum setiap saat..."

 _Ini gawat._

"Aku tak tahan jika melihat orang-orang itu mengambilmu dariku. Bahkan jika hanya untuk beberapa saat, kau terasa begitu jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku merasa kesepian."

 _Aku tak bisa berhenti._

"Hanya, kenapa...?"

 _Aku tak ingin mengatakan ini._

"...kenapa kau bukan perempuan?"

Manik oniks Sasuke membulat mendengarnya. Memberitahuku bahwa dia benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapanku.

Aku mengira dia akan tertawa, karena aku tahu betapa konyolnya itu mungkin terdengar. Tapi dia hanya diam. Tidak... Lebih tepatnya, aku tak mau mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Sebelum dia dapat mengatakan apapun, aku melanjutkan, "Kau tak perlu cemas. Orang tuaku ditugaskan bekerja di luar kota. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan mereka. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan aku yang menjijikan ini."

Aku sudah meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak menaikkan harapanku. Tapi ketika kulihat dia hendak berkata-kata-ketika aku melihat tangannya perlahan terangkat, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun... Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang; suaranya menggema di telingaku sendiri.

Mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Tanpa sadar, aku melemahkan pengawasanku. Mataku bersinar karena harapan.

"..Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Dia seperti mengatakan sesuatu setelahnya, tapi angin berhembus sangat kencang. Aku refleks menutup mataku.

"Apa?"

Dia terlihat agak terkejut denganku yang meminta dia untuk mengulangi kata-katanya. Tangannya membenarkan anak rambutnya. Tatapannya berubah. Tatapan teduh itu. Perlahan mulai kubenci bersamaan dengan senyum merekah di wajah tampannya.

Kali ini, aku tak merasa tenang ataupun terkendali sama sekali.

"Jangan melihatku, aku tak ingin kau menyesali keputusan yang kau buat sekarang."

Aku terdiam; menatap lantai tempatku berdiri.

"Ini yang terbaik. Untuk kita berdua."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Mataku terasa panas. Pandanganku mulai mengabur.

Tiba-tiba, suara langkah dan sorakan riang siswa-siswa kelas tiga terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas itu. Meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Persetan.

Aku belum pernah merasa sebodoh ini.

Di gerbang sekolah, orang tuaku berdiri menungguku.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kataku seraya menyetarakan kecepatan langkahku dengan mereka. "Aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

"Wah, itu mendadak sekali. Kalau begitu kau harus berkemas malam ini juga, karena penerbangannya besok." Ibu menatapku.

"Kau ini, seharusnya kau bilang dari awal." Ayah mengacak rambutku. "Jangan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Padahal sepertinya kemarin kau begitu bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal."

"Tak apa, aku hanya berubah pikiran." Aku tersenyum simpul. Memperlambat langkahku, menunduk. Tanganku gemetar ketika aku melihatnya.

Sosok Sasuke saat itu... dia memang mengatakan sesuatu.

Mata kami yang bertemu, helai rambutnya yang ditiup pelan oleh angin. Cahaya jingga mentari sore masuk melalui jendela dan menerangi kelas.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya dengan tampang seserius itu.

Tangannya berkali-kali membenarkan posisi anak rambutnya. Tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang pernah menolongku dulu. Lalu ketika angin berhembus dengan kencang, aku memejamkan mataku. Aku memang tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dia buat, tapi suaranya masih dapat kudengar dengan jelas di sela berisiknya angin itu.

Dia curang sekali, mengatakan itu ketika aku menahan sekuat tenaga keinginan untuk...

..sekali lagi, jika mungkin, aku ingin berpegangan tangan dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _"Jangan menatapku seperti itu... Aku akan ingin menyentuhmu."_

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, hal itu takkan pernah terjadi. Semua perasaanku-harapanku, luluh dan lenyap begitu saja oleh orang yang kucintai.

 _Pernah_.

Dunia ini memang kejam,

tapi aku sudah kebal.

= TAMAT =


End file.
